


Shawn's Transformation

by Kaylamagical245



Series: Inner Demons AU [2]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Unofficial Sequel, demon transformation, painful transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylamagical245/pseuds/Kaylamagical245
Summary: After Micheal goes through his demonic transformation, Shawn gets his own painful "makeover"
Relationships: Micheal & Shawn
Series: Inner Demons AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948282
Kudos: 5





	Shawn's Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to make a short and unofficial sequel to "The Demon Inside"
> 
> Heck, i may even create a AU of the Good Place based of these stories

_"Why?...Why do i feel so...strange...why am i having these sudden pains?"_

The Bad Place demon boss that was named Shawn were having unusal pains around his body, this was happening for quite a while, he wiped the sweat off his head as he thought of the pain he was in, Suddenly, another surge of pain caused the demon to cry out in pain and fall to his knees, he then looked at his hands, they started to grow, Suddenly, the skin tore, revealing red hands with claws, Shawn looked in horror.

"No...I can't...i'm not suppose to have this happen to me" He exclaimed.

Shawn thought of something...someone to help him through this...then i thought of one person...

Micheal...

\------------  
Micheal immediatly exited out the portal, he looked around as he searched for Shawn.

"Shawn! I'm here! Where are you?!" Micheal exclaimed.

Micheal then looked at the other demons, looking horrified, he walked towards them, Vicky noticed him.

"What's going on, Vicky?" Micheal asked. 

"Look for yourself" Vicky answered.

Micheal looked at the scene, he then gasped in shock: he saw Shawn, on the ground in pain. Micheal then remembered what happened to him, he remembered the excruicating pain he endured, and the horror of the demon inside him breaking out from his fake human skin, he knew what was about to happen, but it would be more worse as it seems. The golden hearted demon slowly approached his suffering boss.

"Shawn...it's ok, just let the demon out and everything will be fine" Micheal reassured.

"You mean like you did the easy way, I won't give in to those stupid reasons!" Shawn shouted.

Shawn then shouted in agony as another surge of pain entered in his system, he then started to convulse, Micheal watched in horror, he watched as Shawn's muscles grew, it then ripped through his suit, then blood red bat wings grew from his back, Shawn cried out in agony, he then reached out to Micheal.

"I changed my mind...HELP ME!" Shawn yelled.

Micheal tried to reach out to Shawn and Shawn trying to use the last bit of his fake human mind to grab his hand, but with the last surge of pain, Shawn's human suit shattered into pieces, Micheal then looked at the beast that was his boss, he was as horrified as the other demons, but the worse part is that Shawn must be destoryed, Micheal then realized that the pieces of Shawn's human suit hadn't dissolved as the others demons like him was, he had a chance to save him.

_"I will save you, Shawn"_


End file.
